Triple Trouble
by la-dame-de-la-chance
Summary: After learning something from William, Aelita attempts to talk to her friends about it, and propose a great idea to two sweet boys she likes. (O/A/J)


The group of teens sat in the lunchroom, quietly eating lunch as the noise of rambunctious students around them filled the air, enjoying the simple pleasantry of peace. Aelita and Jeremie sat on one side, while Odd sat across from them next to Ulrich and Yumi. He was making quick work of his great position, sneaking food off of the others plates when they aren't looking.

"So," Aelita said, chewing thoughtfully. "I learned something really interesting from William."

Ulrich groaned, Yumi looked tired, Jeremie glanced up, curious, and Odd grinned. "Oh really?" the exuberant blond asked. "And what is that?"

"Threesomes."

Jeremie choked on his apple, Odd's eyebrows raised in surprise before waggling suggestively, Ulrich just stared, fearful as to where this conversation was going to lead to, and Yumi looked increasingly uncomfortable with each second. Aelita took another bite of her sandwich, oblivious to the other's reactions.

"Really?" Jeremie choked out, speaking for the whole group.

"Yeah," Aelita continued. "He was telling me about how the idea of two people in a relationship is typical, but sometimes they have so much love they include a third person they both fell in love with."

Silence fell over the group. What the hell could have possibly led to that conversation? Why did William think it was necessary to tell Aelita about it?

"I think it could solve a lot of problems." Aelita smiled, proud of something. "If you like two people but you can't chose, then just do both?"

Jeremie's face turned red and Ulrich continued to just stare, before brown eyes scrutinising the pink haired girl. Odd seemed to be considering her words, a pensive expression crossing his face, while Yumi slowly shook her head. "That's not how it works, Aelita."

"Why not? It makes sense."

"Not many people like the idea of having two spouses," Ulrich answered. "Especially since some can't even handle one."

"But it would solve many situations, like the sexual tension between you and Yumi and William. If you all got together, William and you wouldn't be fighting over Yumi anymore, Yumi wouldn't have to be forced to chose, and you could all have a good relationship. A win-win, yeah?"

Ulrich's eyes widened and Yumi choked on her milk. Their cheeks were a bright cherry red, blaring fire trucks that could be seen miles away. Odd's laughter could be heard through the lunchroom, ringing loudly like a church bell, whereas Jeremie just laid his head on the cool surface of the table, not wanting to deal with this.

It may be lunch, but it was definitely too early to hear about his friends bemoan their lack of relationship and at the same time avoid dealing with their feelings.

"She's right," Odd said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively at the two next to him, smirking devilishly as Ulrich looked ready to pop, like a balloon filled with too much air. "It would certainly alleviate the sexual tension between you three."

"Well, um, there's a slight problem with that-" Yumi said, trying to figure out how to explain the complications in the proposal.

"I'm not in love with William!" Ulrich yelped, looking horrified at the idea. A few heads from the tables around them turned in surprise. Aelita giggled and Odd gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well," Aelita answered. "I think it would still work, but it is your love life and your choice.

"How did you even get on this topic with William?" Jeremie finally asked, exasperated and genuinely curious.

"It was in health class. We were talking about being in and looking for healthy relationships with potential mates. William mentioned reading a book about these three people who slowly fell in love with each other and created a giant love triangle. I expressed my confusion over the fact that three people were in a relationship, and he explained it to me. They all eventually got together, but William ended up not really liking the book; too much drama."

"What the hell kind of literature is William reading?" Yumi muttered, her almond eyes gazing about the room, searching for the raven haired boy.

"I don't want the answer," Ulrich said, pushing away his tray. The idea of him and William together had ran off his appetite.

Odd glanced at his food with a wolffish smile. "I'll take that." He picked up the tray and started to dig in, having already finished his own lunch.

Aelita coughed, a soft blush on her cheeks as she fiddled with her thumbs. She peered uncertainty at her peers. "Actually, since we're on this topic, I might as well attempt a proposal."

Jeremie gazed at her wearily, and Yumi watched with concern. Ulrich just gave her a tired look and Odd continued to eat, still listening. She smiled as the attention was back on her.

"You see, I like two people as well. I think it would be beneficial if we attempted a relationship, because the two are clearly attracted to each other and I to them." She cleared her throat. "Jeremie, Odd, I want to be in a romantic relationship with both of you."

Jeremie started to wheeze, his face turning red as he suddenly became winded. Odd did a spit take with his soda, narrowly missing Ulrich as he swiveled to face Aelita with such speed Aelita feared he'd gain whiplash. Ulrich was doubled over, laughing so hard his face was turning red, and Yumi just sat there, unsure of what to say, trying to stifle giggles of her own.

"What?!" Jeremie finally cried, his sky blue eyes larger than quarters.

Aelita nodded. "You both care for each other deeply. Are you oblivious to the tender gazes you send him when he does something reckless? I've seen the way you look at him in P.E. when he's running or stretching. I've seen you blush at all his jokes and his flirts."

Jeremie was redder than a tomato, and gave an undignified squeak in response. Odd had a soft blush on his cheeks, slowly biting into a banana in uncertainty. Eating was his answer to everything, especially during times of extreme discomfort. He could easily classify this situation as that.

Aelita looked over at the purple clad boy, and Odd knew his day was over. "And I've seen the way you look at him too. I mean, your eyes wander over literally anyone, but most of the time it's over him. Plus, you're always trying to protect him and those tender looks? That's attraction."

Ulrich was wheezing, laughing so hard he wasn't even making a sound now. Yumi slowly nodded her head, stifling her own chuckles. He did look over everybody, and his gaze did fall onto Jeremie quite frequently. Huh.

"Well," Odd finally answered, his eyes flirting over to Jeremie. "I always thought you were pretty hot, in a geeky kind of way."

Jeremie looked ready to pass out. "You're very pretty?"

Aelita nodded. "He is."

Odd looked at them, uncertain. "Thanks?"

Ulrich finally fell out of his chair, practically rolling on the floor. Yumi lost it as well, slapping her hand on the table.

"Anyway," Aelita said, waving away Jeremie's stutters like she was swatting a fly. Her emerald eyes darted between the two teens, a smile perched on her face. "Now that we've resolved the sexual tension and sort of admitted our feelings, what do you say? All three of us?"

"Yeah, sure." Odd shrugged nonchalantly, tossing a grape in the air and catching it before continuing. "I've already lost my dignity, and you both are extremely attractive with good personalities. That's pretty rare."

"Okay?" Jeremie whispered. His ears were red, matching his cheeks. One could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears like a broken toy.

"Great," Aelita said, looking uncertain as she glanced between her two lovers. "Now what?"

"How about a date?" Odd suggested, propping himself on his elbows.

"Sounds good," Aelita answered back. "Today? At eight?"

"We'll go to the movies." Odd glanced at Jeremie, who still seemed stunned by the whole reveal. "You like?"

"Sure? I guess?"

Yumi cheered as Odd slapped the fellow blonds back and Aelita giggled. For the first time in his life, Ulrich would admit, but never out loud, that William finally did something right.


End file.
